


To Love, Even a Monster

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, Hegemon!Edelgard needs love too, MONSTER FUCKER, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-AM, Riding, Size Difference, Sometimes your girlfriend turns into a H.R. Giger monster, Sort Of, This is the hottest thing I will probably ever write, lots of riding, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Hegemon!Edelgard/Dorothea smut!one-shot.'Quite the odd predicament Dorothea finds herself in.Just a second ago she was straddling Edelgard… now she is atop some gigantic leathery and scaly stomach.'It is known that Edelgard occasionally and randomly transforms into the hegemon husk. Yet it has never happened when Edelgard and Dorothea have sex... until now that is. Regardless Dorothea loves Edelgard, and wishes to showcase it by the two continuing their love making even with how disproportionate the husk is. Perhaps the two will find it extremely gratifying and wonderful. One never knows unless they venture and experiment.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Hegemon!Edelgard/Dorothea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	To Love, Even a Monster

To Love, Even a Monster

**A/N: Don't look at me... I just think Hegemon!Edelgard needs love. My treat to you monster fuckers and admirers.**

* * *

Straddled atop Edelgard, Dorothea smiles auspiciously with her forest green eyes crinkled to form a soft gaze directed solely at her lover. It is a look reserved for Edelgard, the so-called stolid emperor that supposedly is unfazed by war, and is the embodiment of a rational ruler. Yet here she is with the softest gaze a human can muster, her smile so sincere and her lilac eyes glistening with love. Even though Dorothea is not one for sappy thoughts she could stare into those eyes all day. For her, her lover isn’t Edelgard the Emperor, it is Edelgard, Edie, her Edie, a person first and foremost. Edie… Edie…

There is a strange flash of light that engulfs and burns Dorothea’s eyes. On reflex she turns her head away. Something is withering beneath her thighs, akin to insects scuttling against skin. She hears a grunt, one she cannot distinguish as out of agony or mild discomfort. To Dorothea’s puzzlement she feels herself moving back, as if something is stretching under her. There are a series of thuds that sound like mighty timber collapsing. The bed is shattered by some unbearable weight. Once the light fades she blinks her eyes to rid the burning sensation against her retinas to look down. The lust that had been present in her eyes faded to be replaced with solicitous concern. Her mouth, which had been pursed with teeth biting against the bottom lips, opened to gawk, which would have been comical in other circumstances, at the figure below.

Quite the odd predicament Dorothea finds herself in.

Just a second ago she was straddling Edelgard… now she is atop some gigantic leathery and scaly stomach. Pallor skin decorated with scars is gone and in its place is black and ash grey skin(?), with grooves running along the body. Craning her head she notices two gigantic disproportionate arms with elongated fingers the size of branches. Beneath she feels the stomach rise as it tilts up, and in her peripheral vision she sees the peculiar arms bend so that the indescribable figure get on its elbows. When her head is tilted enough she sees two pair of glowing red eyes, shining like two suns against the black backdrop of the sclera, expressing what seemed the equivalent of incredulous disbelief. The strange Venus flytrap parts behind the towering creature’s neck sway back in forth in disarray, and the two ‘wings’ sway in motion to match the utter confusion that the being is feeling. It soon dawned on Dorothea who this figure is.

It is the hegemon: Edelgard’s monstrous form. 

Upon this realisation Dorothea gradually relaxed her taut muscles and felt her frightened heart steady its beating. Forest green eyes that were wide with vehement worry softened as she cocked her head to the side to blink inquisitively at Edelgard. After Edelgard had discovered that her husk’s form is not permanent, the emperor found out that, unfortunately, she will randomly transform into the hegemon. So far there is no cure. Hanneman and others, those ascertained with such confidential knowledge, have been trying to figure out a cure, yet none are even close to figuring out the answer. There is no clear pattern either as to when Edelgard will transform, and how long she’ll retain the form. Sometimes it lasts for a few hours, sometimes for a whole day. Thus there have been plentiful incidents when Edelgard morphed into the hegemon… but never once during sex. Guess there is a first for everyone.

“I-I’m so sorry; I have no-no control over when I-I’ll transform,” came the booming voice of the hegemon, the apologetic stuttering being quite a juxtaposition to how menacing the husk’s voice sounds.

Such raw power reverberated across the scaly form to where Dorothea felt the vibrations against her person. Strangely enough the echoing voice that made Edelgard’s stomach grumble felt pleasant against Dorothea’s thighs. Tentatively the now giant Edelgard tried to bring one of her disproportionate hands to, as carefully as the hegemon could muster, lower Dorothea off her person. But before Edelgard could wrap her gigantic hand around Dorothea the former songstress raised a hand and pressed it against the husk’s palm to halt it. When halted Dorothea then brought her hand to rest it on the scaly stomach. Forest green eyes locked with those pupil-less red orbs that displayed petrified fear up at her. Black lips quivered, and the protruded veins and plated cheeks and chin puffed as Edelgard tried to cease panicking. Dorothea gazed tenderly up at her lover, seemingly unfazed of the hegemon form, as if Edelgard never transformed into a towering scaly behemoth. 

“We can still continue…” Dorothea spoke firmly with her green eyes resolute, her resolve unable to be wavered even by someone as austere as Edelgard. “I love you regardless, Edelgard; no monstrous form is going to change that.”

Whilst she can tell that Edelgard is frightened at the prospect of potentially hurting her in this form, Dorothea did not wish to stop their love making. Edelgard is the first person she has fallen, truly, in love with. Edelgard treats her as a person, not an ornament to show off to others or something to inspire awe in people at the image of the emperor helping a ‘poor orphan’. Edelgard loves her for being her; not for her looks or voice, factors that suitors only admired and lusted for, just as Dorothea Arnault. Even now the white haired woman is terrified of harming her in this form; she is not using this godly strength to coerce her into continuing. No one has ever shown her this level of care during sex, or even outside it. For that Dorothea is forever grateful. Now she wants to show that she loves her Edie for being Edie, regardless of position or form.

The hegemon is completely speechless. No amount of words of any language can describe how flabbergasted the creature appears. After what felt like eternity Edelgard splutters how it can be possible for the two to continue without her harming her. Dorothea curls her lips into a smile.

“First off your form is a bit different, considering whenever you transformed in clothing your form combined skin with clothing,” Dorothea pointed out.

She looks over her shoulder to see that instead of the hegemon having a ‘skinned dress’ with heeled boots merged with her feet she sees wide thighs and elongated legs. There also appears to be an enlarged vagina. In the corner of her eye she stares at the elongated bony fingers. At that moment an idea sprung to mind. Turning back to Edelgard’s face Dorothea then darts her eyes to a nearby drawer that managed to avoid being crushed by the weight of the husk’s wings.

“Can you set me down, Edie? I need to fetch something before we continue,” Dorothea requested, her voice kind and one that many would be horrified to hear being directed at a monster.

Edelgard hummed in affirmation. Instead of wrapping the former songstress in her hand that she had initially planned Edelgard instead brought a hand, palm open to her side, for Dorothea to step down unto. Taking the hint Dorothea wriggles off the leathery stomach to step down onto the palm. After that, when Edelgard lowered the palm closer to the floor, Dorothea hopped off and went over to the drawer. There she scavenges through drawers until she finds a bottle filled with oil. Pleased that she found it she then turns to a rather odd sight. Edelgard had gotten up to move bits of the broken bed to a wall. As she lifted the final part, a headboard, her red eyes look over at Dorothea. Forest green eyes blink inquisitively at the indescribably bemusing sight. Then, without warning, Dorothea puffs her cheeks and bursts out into a fit of laughter. Through tightly shut eyes tears run down as she continued her hysteria. Her free arm clutches her stomach as she bends forward, seemingly unable to contain herself. It is just… such an odd predicament…! If anyone would have told her six years ago that the then future emperor would turn into a giant and move parts of the broken bed during love making then… Goddess it is _too funny-!_

Somehow recovering she opens her eyes and smiles towards the giant. There is a dorky (yes, she is describing the hegemon as that) smile on Edelgard’s face, seeming to have realised how ludicrous the situation is. Dorothea then approached and told Edelgard to lie back like before. Obeying Edelgard carefully laid on her back and offered her open palm to Dorothea once again. Climbing aboard, the former songstress waited until the husk brought the hand high enough for her to jump off and straddle the giant’s stomach. Atop she then told Edelgard to bring her index finger to her. Cautiously the hegemon obeyed and brought it a few centimetres away from the brunette’s stomach. Uncorking the bottle she then poured the entire oil onto the bony finger and then rubbed it until it is fully covered and gleaming. Pleased with her handiwork she then threw the bottle aside and turned to the puzzled Edelgard. As odd as it may sound that puckered expression of confusion, topped with the contorted veins and plates, made the husk look… adorable. Dorothea held onto the bony index finger and smiled confidently up at Edelgard.

“Just finger me, and I’ll ride it as I kiss and caress you.”

Trepidation is present in those glowing eyes of the hegemon. Once more her lips are quivering. “What if I hurt you?” Edelgard inquired sullenly as she regarded the small person against her. “I…I don’t want to hurt you, Dorothea…”

“You were like this before; worried that your callous hands and strength would harm me,” Dorothea reminded with an understanding smile and soft gaze. “The same applies here.”

“But now I am a monster!” Edelgard insisted.

With her smile still intact Dorothea crawls up over the husk’s chest to cup Edelgard’s plated cheeks. With the tenderness that even the Goddess would envy the brunette thumbed those ash grey plates and pallor cheeks to soothe the sombre giant. When she sensed the husk easing Dorothea leaned in and pressed her lips unto Edelgard’s black one. The lips are dry, crackled even, and when she gently slips her tongue in to feel the husk’s own the tongue is scratchy, akin to a cat’s. It is a strange sensation, yet one that quickly grows pleasant when Edelgard tentatively returns the kiss. Even in this monstrous form Edelgard still expresses sincerity and love through her kiss. After sometime, when Dorothea felt the scaly and leathery skin ease under her, she pulled away from the chaste kissing to lean her forehead against the protruded bony forehead of Edelgard. A rumbling hum echoes from Edelgard as she leans her forehead against Dorothea. They stay like this for sometime, admiring each other’s company.

“I love you with my very soul…” Edelgard whispered lovingly; even in a low tone her voice still boomed across Dorothea.

Dorothea smiled auspiciously, her forest green eyes crinkled in a feeling that goes beyond touched. “And I love you with my very being.”

After their exchange of words Dorothea retracted from their forehead pressing to stare expectantly and trustfully at those red eyes. Edelgard remains silent for sometime, clearly still conflicted as to whether to proceed with Dorothea’s wishes. Without a word she brought her wings around the brunette’s back to hold her in place so that she will not slip off the giant. Dorothea uttered ‘such a lady’ at that gesture, which resulted in the giant snorting and cracking a crooked grin. Eventually Edelgard succumbs to Dorothea’s wishes, and as gently as any creature could muster she gradually and slowly inserted her index finger into Dorothea’s cunt. When the first joint slipped in Dorothea let out a broken cry, startling the husk and causing her to halt from further slipping her finger.

“Doro-! I-!”

“Please continue…!” Dorothea breathed out through clenched teeth. One of her fists clenched tightly against the hegemon’s chest. “I’ll be fine, Edie.”

That still did not convince the mortified giant. So Dorothea adjusted her posture to crane her head and slam her lips against Edelgard’s. With her unclenched hand she ran it across the cascading white hair up along the coarse neck to assure Edelgard that she is fine. Thus Edelgard continued by inserting the second joint of her index finger up along Dorothea’s vagina. Another broken cry came from Dorothea that interrupted her kissing, but before Edelgard could inquire Dorothea took the open mouth as opportunity to slip her tongue in. Eventually the entire finger slipped through. A breathy and throaty moan rumbled across Dorothea’s throat as she retracted from the making out session with the giant to rest her forehead under the crook of Edelgard’s neck. For a moment the two stayed like this, with Edelgard eyeing the former songstress to gauge if she was growing accustomed to the digit knuckle-deep in her. Tentatively the husk used her odd wings to brush up along Dorothea’s spine to soothe her. It felt like a series of combs against her skin, and Dorothea savoured such coarse massages by arching her back to the sensation. Even as a towering and lumbering giant Edelgard is still the most selfless and considerate person that Dorothea has ever been with. Edie is wonderful… Her Edie…

With a few laboured breaths Dorothea carefully pushed herself off the husk’s chest and slowly began to rut against the finger that enveloped her cunt. It is a strange feeling, with how the bony edges of the finger rubbed against her vulva and insides, even along the _magnum opus_ of women's pleasures: the clitoris. But oh it is so pleasurable that she craned her head and whimpered blissfully. Edelgard muttered how warm Dorothea’s insides still feel, and then the hegemon lowered her head to initiate the kiss. As they made out the coarse wings continued to massage Dorothea’s back, a feeling that, as oxymoronic as it sounded, grew featherlike in touch. When that raspy tongue brushed the brunette’s Dorothea felt herself sigh into the kiss. Soon Edelgard perfected the rhythm of slowly inserting her gigantic finger in out of the former songstress’ cunt. Even with how disproportionate their situation is: a human copulating with a hegemon, they worked out a pattern that brought the two pleasure. Hearing Edelgard mumbling ‘I love you’ through every break between kisses as they continued made Dorothea’s heart flutter and for her to beam at her Edie.

As she continued rutting against the finger Dorothea found herself curious about the leathery and scaly body of the hegemon. With inquisitive hands she ran them against the coarse chest and thumbed the breasts where the nipples would be on a human. The way the body bucked indicated that whilst the being lacked nipples the touch still elicits such pleasure. Joyful at this discovery Dorothea cups the breasts and circles her thumbs over the nipple-less area. A moan rumbles from Edelgard, the vibrations resonating through the finger inside Dorothea and thus emitting a whine of ecstasy from her. Sweat decorates Dorothea’s flesh as she continued riding the finger to kingdom come. There is not a drop of sweat upon Edelgard’s face as she continued kissing and tonguing her partner. Regardless Dorothea feels her eyes blown out of portion with lust as she continues. Goddess who would have thought that this would be so _pleasurable_?

The neck is too thickly layered to be nipped, so Dorothea diverts her attention to the earlobe. When nipped a giggle escaped the husk, once more the voice sending delicious shockwaves up the finger into Dorothea’s cunt. Edelgard had seemed to pick up that her voice sends vibrations along the finger, so with a devious smirk she chuckles. Loud moans and cries of sheer pleasure sing from Dorothea as she rears her head back. She increased her rocking pace along the finger, and she firmly pressed her hands against the husk’s breasts to balance herself. Brown hair drapes across her face like curtains, and her forest green eyes become emerald as she glows with pleasure. Goddess… oh Goddess this feels wonderful-!

“Edie-”, a moan interrupts her as her thighs clench against the finger. “-I’m going to-”

With a final broken cry of Edelgard’s name Dorothea withers and spasms against the finger as she came. Tired from unloading she felt herself nearly topple off, only for a thumb to gently press her side and push her back up. Cum drools along the giant’s index finger when it is carefully retracted out. A series of laboured breathing puffs from Dorothea’s drenched chest. She rests her head against the coarse breasts to steady herself. Once again the wings caressed her back, which brought a content smile to Dorothea. Many would feel terrified in such an overwhelming presence that is the hegemon, but Dorothea feels nothing but sanctuary and love. Edelgard hums as a means for her body to rumble to ease Dorothea’s tensed muscles. She utters a ‘thank you’ for this. A finger tests the waters by carefully brushing the brunette’s wavy locks away from her face. It would appear that Edelgard is slowly adjusting to her disproportionate limbs. Dorothea recalled the time when Edelgard had transformed and startled the horses while trying to pick one up to place back in the stable. That memory makes her laugh.

“What is so amusing?” Edelgard inquires.

Looking up from the chest Dorothea grins up at the bemused pallor face. Oh has Edie been blushing this entire time when she had climaxed? Even in this terrifying form she is capable of blushing? How utterly and humorously adorable!

“Just remembering a time when in this form you scared the horses as you lumbered around.”

An embarrassed grumble echoes from the hegemon as she pouts. Dorothea chuckles at her lover’s reaction, and then she crawls up the giant to kiss her on the lips. She snickers as Edelgard pretends to still be cantankerous and puerile into the playful kisses. Pulling away she then regards the coarse body once more with lust present in her eyes. She has regained her breath and is more than happy to continue. When she mentions that she can resume Edelgard expresses astonishment at her stamina. That comment made the brunette straighten up haughtily.

“Tell me what pleasures you,” Dorothea began. “After all what brings you pleasure as human will be different to now.”

Edelgard nods at this. With a satisfied smile Dorothea starts by kissing along the multi-layered neck. Such coarse skin rubs against the nerves of her lips in a way that elicits gratification that none would imagine. Judging by the blissful growls reverberating from the throat Dorothea can tell that she is pleasuring Edelgard. When she reaches the breasts that she knows while nipple-less brings similar gratification, she tongues the left and caresses the right. The hegemon’s chest arches to chase the touch. Once again the leathery skin delights Dorothea’s senses. It tickles her tongue and makes her want to lap harder to massage the fine nerves of it. Topped with the wings continuing to caress her back and her senses feel as if they ascended to a new realm of existence. She switches to the other breast to mouth and lap at. Hearing Edelgard moan and whimper made Dorothea look up at that contorting face. Slack-jaw and dilated red eyes greet her, and the white cascading hair is parted and glowing silver under the red light from the orbs on her wings. There is something deliciously gratifying seeing an imminent being of monstrous proportions squirming, huffing and moaning before Dorothea.

Soon she finished fondling the breasts and trailed her kisses along the protruded ribcage. She danced her tongue along the grooves, curious to see if the husk is ticklish. There is only a slight flinch, much to the disappointment of Dorothea. Glancing up she sees how relieved Edelgard is that she isn’t ticklish in this form, judging by that content curl of black lips. How unfortunate, considering Dorothea loves tickling her Edie to relax her and show her positive touching experiences. Nevertheless the brunette diverts her attention to layering chaste kisses against the leathery stomach. When she reached the area below the waist she requested Edelgard to use her hand to place her on the floor between the giant’s legs. Obeying the husk brought her open palm to the former songstress, and then Dorothea hopped on, waiting for the hand to lower to the floor, and dropped to the floor. There she then regarded the gigantic thighs of the hegemon that had two glowing orbs on the inner sides. Her lust filled eyes gleamed at the wide cunt draped with white hair. She could almost fit her head through the gaping pink entrance. At the hood there is an enlarged clit, big enough for her to palm. She bites her bottom lips so hard she tastes blood, and her tongue rakes across the seam of it with ardent anticipation. How sensitive is Edie in this form, she wonders with mischievous glee. She presses a few kisses along the inner thighs to tease the giant. Afterwards she looks up to see once again Edelgard push herself on her elbows. Crimson ignites the entirety of the white haired woman’s face, a redness only amplified by the two glowing eyes. Once again there is a strange adorableness to the hegemon.

“I wonder if you’re just as sensitive, if not more, when I touch you down here, Edie~!” Dorothea sings with an oh-so innocent smile that contrasts against her fully blown eyes.

Edelgard’s nervous stuttering makes the brunette giggle puerilely as she approached the labia. With one hand she caresses her fingers, velvet-like, against the right fold. There is a shiver and low moan emitted from the husk at the sensation. Dorothea then brought her other hand to thumb the left fold, now simultaneously rubbing the two pink sides. Edelgard starts to buck into the touches, and her low moans crescendo. Soon her attention turns to the enlarged clit, where she teasingly runs her index finger up and down along it. Another buck, and from Dorothea’s peripheral vision she sees the thighs tingle and spasm from her touches. Some scratches are heard, no doubt from the husk using her bony fingers to skid against the wooden floor. Innocently Dorothea retracts her finger, and she hears the puzzled spluttering and whine from the so-called ‘menacing’ monster. Looking up she sees the flustered face of Edelgard watch her with a mixture of, judging by the blown wide glowing red orbs, lust and bewilderment.

“Enjoying it, Edie?” Dorothea asks with fluttering eyelashes. 

“Yes,” comes the coarse whimper of Edelgard. That beseeching voice made Dorothea’s groin tighten in ecstasy. “P-Please continue…”

With a smile Dorothea turns her attention back to the clit. Tenderly she cups it in her palm. A violent jerk from Edelgard’s hips made her on reflex retract her hand, only to then return it to palming it. With delicate finger work she starts to fondle the enlarged clit. More violent jerks follow, but this time Dorothea doesn’t retract away. Booming moans and scratching nails on wood echo across the room to create a peculiar melody that sends delightful shivers along Dorothea’s spine. From her angle she sees Edelgard bent forward with her eyes shut tightly and her teeth biting down on her lips. Now sweat can be seen against her pallor skin. That huffing chest, withering wings and pulsating veins against Edelgard’s face is mesmerising. It leaves Dorothea awed and speechless. It feels like she’s in the presence of a god.

“Dorothea-!” Edelgard whimpers as she ruts into the former songstress’ touch. “Oh I’m… _I’m-!_ ”

The hegemon came with a broken whine.

Dorothea withdrew her hand and admired how the sticky white substance encompassed her entire arm. Curious she gave it a taste: it still tastes like her Edie. Forest green eyes noted cum dripping from the husk’s cunt, and oh how her entire being shivered with lustful craving. Hearing those laboured breathing and seeing the thighs tremble threw more coals into the fire that is her gluttonous lust.

“Let’s see if you taste as good in this form, Edie,” Dorothea jested with a wink up at the squirming giant. Oh how she was going to savour this.

She brought her tongue to one of the folds and guided up and down along it. The booming voice of the moaning Edelgard vibrated against the folds, a pleasant feeling against the brunette’s tongue. She then turned her tongue to the opposite fold and lapped at it. Usually Edelgard would be gripping her hair during this stage of love making, yet the giant restrained herself so to not harm her. Instead, judging by the sounds, Edelgard continued to rake her fingers against the wooden floor, and she lowered her wings to press them against Dorothea’s back to have her closer to her cunt. Once done lapping the folds Dorothea looked to gauge the enlarged clit. She should be able to take it in her mouth and bob up along it.

With an enthusiastic grin and lick of her lips she brought her palms over the clit and took it in her mouth. The most violent buck came from Edelgard, so powerful that it nearly threw Dorothea back, yet the wings kept her in place. Dorothea swirled her tongue along the tip of the clit and around its shaft, moaning and sighing as she mouthed and lapped it. The loudest moans and whimpers that Dorothea has ever heard from Edie thundered across the room. Shivers could be felt along the clit as Dorothea continued bobbing her head up and down along it. Muffled sounds could be heard, and glancing up she noticed that Edelgard had brought her hand to her mouth and chewed down her knuckle to supress the ungodly and loud moans.

“Do you like that?” Dorothea whispered against the clit as she lapped her tongue against it. Forest green eyes gleamed at the giant. “Do you like that… Hedgie Edie…?”

Even from this angle she could see the fast heaving chest of the hegemon, and the half-lidded gaze of a being trying their hardest to keep her eyes open. When Dorothea began to run her hands up along the shaft in tune to her bobbing head, Edelgard finally shut her eyes. Oh how lovely she tasted and felt in her mouth Dorothea thinks, as she moans throatily and lovingly against the enlarged clit. Nothing about this felt strange. It felt loving and beatifically blissful.

“ _Doro-”-_ came the hoarse choke of Edelgard against her knuckle. “ _Dor-Dorothea~!_ ”

Edelgard came with a song.

Dorothea felt the musk hit her and consume her person. Gagging a bit she wiped the sticky substance off her face, only to place more with her cum-covered arm. Before she could try to clean herself (or fail to) a red object came into view. Blinking to clear her vision it then dawned on her that it is the blanket from the destroyed bed. She looked up with a grateful smile… only to see that Edelgard had collapsed on her back from the overwhelming climax she went through. Dorothea broke into a fit of laughter as she took the blanket to clean herself off. This situation is so silly that she cannot help but grin from ear to ear. Once she cleaned herself off, she circled around to throw the blanket aside. Quite the deep scratch marks there are on the wood. tIt will be quite something to try to explain to everyone what happened here. Done she then tapped the husk’s hand to indicate to her to pick her up… if she has the strength to. Magnificently Edelgard has the strength, so she turned her hand palm up and brought Dorothea to rest atop her chest. Atop Dorothea rested her chin against her hands upon the hegemon’s chest, and smiled lovingly at Edelgard’s flustered and bleary look. The heaving chest beneath her made the brunette giggle and for her smile to widen. It would seem she has tamed the so-called beast.

For some time the two remained in this position. Edelgard brought her wings to once more massage the former songstress back. Dorothea stared lovingly at those soft red eyes of Edelgard as she managed to crane her head and eye her with a love that none could describe. Tenderly Edelgard brushed a few loose brown strands from Dorothea’s face to have a better look at her eyes. She hummed contently and her black lips curled when Dorothea let out a sigh of tranquillity from the vibrations upon her torso.

“I would like you to touch me, Hedgie Edie,” Dorothea uttered with an encouraging smile. “Just like we normally do… with a few tweaks here and there.”

A pitch-black eyebrow cocked amusedly at her. “Hedgie Edie?”

Dorothea grinned her pearly whites. Edelgard simply shook her head in disbelief and chuckled at the oddly endearing nickname for a monstrous form. She inquired if Dorothea had the stamina to continue. In all honesty Dorothea felt like she would collapse from exhaustion, but she wanted to complete this process. It is too fascinating and incredible not to. She nodded, and that was all the encouragement Edelgard needed. The hegemon told Dorothea to sit atop her palm. When the brunette obeyed Edelgard prepped herself on her elbows again and hovered her open palm to her eyelevel. With her other hand she raised it and as careful as she could muster brought two bony fingers to pinch Dorothea’s left nipple. A sharp intake of breath came from Dorothea. The hegemon eyed her worriedly, and Dorothea watched her coolly to affirm her to continue. With a sigh of relief the husk leaned and kissed along Dorothea’s jawline while her two fingers pinched and rubbed her swollen nipple. Dorothea moaned at the coarse brushing of her nipple and breast, and the sandpaper-like tongue against her neck. She brought her hands around Edelgard’s cascading white hair to fist through it. When the mouth reaches to her chest Dorothea looks at the hegemon with uncontained desire clouded in her eyes.

“Put your mouth on it,” Dorothea breathes out.

Edelgard nodded in understanding as she brought her crackly lips unto her nipple. Dorothea chokes in ecstasy at the sensation, her grip on the white hair tightening. The constant humming from the husk vibrated deliciously against her areola that Dorothea mewls. She requests a bit of teeth, and when Edelgard obeys by gently nipping at the nipple Dorothea shivers and flinches in delight. This continues with Edelgard switching to the other breast to tongue and fondle. Throughout the procedure her glowing red eyes would observe Dorothea to see if the woman is not in pain. The light from the eyes radiates heats against her skin, and oh Dorothea sighs contently at the feeling. Who would have thought that a crackly mouth and cat-like feeling tongue could make Dorothea’s body shiver with such lustful delight?

Finished Edelgard then brought that fascinating mouth of hers to her stomach to kiss along and down the navel to the waist. Above the tuft of brown hair the husk retracts to look, really look, into Dorothea’s eyes. The brunette smiles with utmost trust and brings a hand to thumb the plated cheek of Edelgard. She places a chaste and loving kiss unto the husk, who affectionately returned the kiss and gazed at her lover. With a wing Edelgard wrapped it behind Dorothea to prevent her from falling back and off the palm. Ardent at what is to come Dorothea smiled seductively as she spread her legs open for Edelgard’s mouth to ravish her cunt.

“Be honest with me if I hurt you,” Edelgard warned solicitously with softened eyes.

“You won’t, because you’re the most gentle person I’ve ever been with, Edie,” Dorothea uttered with honesty to assure her lover, not because she wanted to be ravished.

Edelgard gazed softly towards Dorothea and uttered how she doesn’t deserve her, and how she loves her for eternity. Dorothea’s lust filled gaze softened as she expressed her undying love in her Edie. There is no doubt in their minds that they love each other. With that said the giant brought her face and lapped at the pink folds. Dorothea cried as she threw her head back in overwhelmed elation. The scratchy sensation of the tongue mapping out her pink flesh felt incredible, _indescribable_ , as she jerked her hips in time to the lapping. Her hands curled into the white hair as she moaned a song. Those eyes radiating heat made her vagina tingle. When Edelgard hummed the vibrations rocked inside Dorothea and by the Goddess she is so close to the edge. The husk then diverted her tongue to the brunette’s clit, where she lapped like a dog having received its bowl of water after being dehydrated for long. Dorothea cried and whimpered blissfully, a tune that no opera can emulate, and there is no audience she would rather have than with Edelgard, her Edie. So close, so close-!

“Edelgard-! _Oh_ , I’m going-”

With a final cry of Edelgard’s name Dorothea climaxed.

The husk withdrew and wiped the sticky substance from her plated face. With her wing she gently cradled Dorothea to soothe her exhausted state. Although huffing and puffing, exhausted as if she had gone through plenty of military drills at once, Dorothea cracks a goofy smile at Edelgard. The hegemon beams in a mixture of relief and pride at knowing that Dorothea is unharmed. Timidly Edelgard extended her head to brush her nose against the brunette’s. Dorothea laughed wholeheartedly as she brushed her nose against Edelgard’s, and she then wrapped her arms to hug the head. Edelgard hums happily, and damn it all that booming sound is so charming! Pulling away Dorothea stares deeply into those red glowing eyes.

“Mind if I ride you, Hedgie Edie?” She inquired half-seriously and half-teasingly.

At that Edelgard cocked her head to the side. “How will… that work?”

“I will sit astride on your clit while you sit up,” Dorothea explained nonchalantly, rewarding her with the flushed ears and cheeks of a bashful and embarrassed Edelgard.

There is a sceptical look etched on Edelgard’s pallor features. Some time passes, as there is an air of contemplation emitted from the giant. Dorothea continues to stare at her confidently with a soft smile. Without a word Edelgard adjusts her posture to a siting position, and then she carefully lowers Dorothea on her palmed hand to where her enlarged clit is. Once Dorothea recovered from her legs jelly-like legs, she swung over the hand and slowly and carefully enveloped her cunt over the husk’s enlarged clit. Both individuals let out an elongated and breathy moan upon contact. With wings pressed behind to secure her place Dorothea wrapped her hands around the scaly waist and began to ride against the clit. A chocked cry came from Edelgard as she thrust herself against the brunette. Soon the two found a pattern to their rutting dance, and it brought them incomprehensible bliss to the two. Dorothea dug her hands into the leathery hips as she humped on the clit, and her breath tickled against the creature’s stomach. Edelgard continued those booming moans and whimpers of hers, the vibrations being incredible, magical even, though corny as that sounded, against Dorothea’s person. They moaned out their names, loving and truthful; there is no denying that they deeply care for each other. Edelgard breathed out ‘I love you’ and ‘Dorothea, my love’ as she rutted in tune to the brunette. In return Dorothea sighed out ‘I love you’ and ‘my sweet, Edie’; a song reserved for two.

They choke out their vows when they climaxed together.

Thanks to those wings Dorothea did not fall back. Her cunt ached from the load that entered her, yet it was soon followed by a pleasant warmth. She huffed and puffed, her eyes closing blearily as she felt how groggy she truly is. Edelgard brought Dorothea atop her chest, and the giant fell on her back, completely and utterly exhausted. Both had pushed themselves to the limit, breaking the realm of reality to achieve this peculiar act of copulation. Dorothea rested her cheek against the leathery breasts to use as a pillow.

“W-wow,” Dorothea breathed out, her lust filled eyes shrinking to express awe. 

“That was… that was quite something,” Edelgard affirmed, echoing Dorothea’s sentiment. “You can leave my chamber to find yourself a comfortable bed.”

“I’m not leaving you, Edelgard,” Dorothea insisted, her voice showing no signs of being wavered, not even by the emperor herself. She nuzzled her cheek closer, closed her eyes and smiled contently. “I want to stay with you.” 

Nothing more is said. Dorothea can sense how deeply touched her Edie is with the gesture, and how emotional she must be feeling knowing someone loves her regardless. Edelgard blankets the brunette with her wings, and Dorothea cuddles the giant. Soon the two succumb into a deep sleep, their thoughts and heartbeats synched. It isn’t human and hegemon. It is Dorothea and Edelgard. One and forever.

* * *

**A/N: Uh... I hope it was good!**


End file.
